A Shine Of Magic
by HikariRoseUchiha
Summary: Amiya, Sky and Fire Spark travel around equestria in hopes to find Amiya a magic teacher in order for them to defeat a dark magic... A MLP Fanfic


Chapter 1: The Magical Beginning!

(Authors notes) Hello! Welcome to my MLP Fanfic of me and a couple friends OC Ponies… This is in the third-person so…..yeah…..

Disclaimer: I do not own MLP! I Only own the OC Ponies Amiya Star, Starry Sky, Fire Spark, The Puppeteer Master and Steelex (The Pony Not the Pokemon)! Oh and quick notice Fire Spark and Amiya Star are both Unicorns and Starry Sky is a Pegasus and Steelex is a Unicorn too.

**It was a mid-summers day every pony seemed to be galloping in the daisy fields.**

**All seemed well, that is until 3 ponies came into town.**

"Are we there yet?" Fire Spark asked, looking like he's about to past out.

"NO!" Amiya Star and Starry Sky yelled in unison, trying to use their hooves to drown him out.

"But I'm hungry!" Fire Spark whimpered, his stomach growled and he did a cute pout trying to get Amiya and Sky to stop and have a picnic.

"I'm sorry Lil' Spark, but I am not getting out the picnic until I am sure we have a place to stay!" Amiya said walking past Fire Spark and slowing down beside her best friend Sky.

"So, do you think this Twilight Sparkle pony can teach you how to use magic with that horn of yours?" Sky said, pointing her hoof at Amiya's horn.

"Well, if she can't, I don't think _**any**_ pony can…" Amiya mumbled to herself, trying to ignore the still wining Fire Spark behind them.

"Hey look! It's a town!" Starry Sky exclaimed, galloping towards it.

"Hey Sky! Wait!" Amiya yelled but Sky was out of sight by the time she yelled her name. "We don't know any pony there….." she whimpered out.

"Sis, don't tell me your _still_ a shy rock…I thought you left your shell back home." Fire Spark joked, poking Amiya in the side with his hoof.

"Ouch! Stop!" Amiya screamed, galloping as fast as she could.

"HEY BIG SIS! DON'T LEAVE ME!" Fire Spark yelled, as his head shot around, looking for some pony, when he heard a voice behind him.

"HHHIIII!" The voice said, getting closer to Fire Spark.

"AHHHHHHHHHH! BIG SIS! WAIT FOR ME!" Fire Spark screamed and galloped after his sister.

"Why did he leave? I just wanted to play…." The pink haired pony said, bouncing up and down, "Lalalalala…"

~Le Time Skip Of Magical Poniness~

"Oh! Hi there pony! I'm Starry Sky!" Sky said with a smile to the rainbow haired pegasus in front of her.

"Hey there, my name's Rainbow Dash. You new in town?" Rainbow Dash said, waving a hoof to indicate the town and then pointed at Amiya, Sky and Fire Spark.

"Yes actually. We're here looking for a pony named Twilight Sparkle, Amiya needs a magic teacher!" Sky explained and then shoved Amiya in front of her.

"H-H-Hi N-Nice to M-m-meet you…" Amiya stuttered, she was shaking violently.

"Rainbow Dash, Amiya." Sky paused and pointed at Rainbow Dash then Amiya, "Amiya, Rainbow Dash."

"S'up." Rainbow Dash Said with a smile.

"Rainbow Dash, Fire Spark, Fire Spark, Rainbow Dash." Sky introduced Spark, she smiled.

"Nice to meet ya." Spark said clopping his hooves on the ground.

"We were just looking for some pony to give us directions to Twilight Sparkle's house." Sky said, "Can you give us directions?"

"Sure just go down that street, take a right then a left, it's the big tree looking library…" Rainbow Dash said as she took flight, "If you can't find it look for a pony named Pinkie Pie she'll bring you there!"

"Thank you for the directions!" Sky yelled and bounced up with joy.

"Why don't you just fly around and look for it Sky? you do have wings." Amiya muttered to herself, "H-h-hey Fire S-s-spark w-why don't we g-g-go find a s-stable?" Amiya stuttered.

"Okay sis, sure lets go….Shy Ami….." Fire Spark said and mumbled the last part.

"What did you say?" Amiya said with flames in her eyes.

"Nothing, Nothing….." Fire Spark grinned slyly.

"THERE IT IS!" Sky exclaimed, pointing her head at the tree library.

They galloped their way to the front door and Sky knocked on the door hoping for an answer.

"Well Sky. Amiya and I will go find a stable; we'll meet back here later Sky!" Spark said, dragging Amiya by her tail and leaving.

_**~Le Time Skip of Flying Cats and Dogs~**_

"Did you really have to drag me by my tail? That really hurt!" Amiya cried, she rubbed her tail with her hoof.

"If I didn't you wouldn't have come with me…." Spark mumbled under his breath.

"HI AGAIN!" a pink pony yelled in Spark's ear.

"AHHHHHH." Spark tripped on a rock and fell on his face.

"Don't be scared I won't hurt you….. My name is Pinkie Pie what's yours?" Pinkie Pie said with a smile and started bouncing.

"I'm sorry about my brother's behavior. He doesn't like people coming up behind him." Amiya explained, she looked really embarrassed because of her brother.

"PLEASE DON'T DO THAT AGAIN!" Spark cried as he rubbed his tear flooded face.

"I'm sorry….." Pinkie pie apologized and stopped hopping and looked at him. 

"I'm Amiya and this is Fire Spark." Amiya finally said without stuttering.

**(A/N) Hey everyone, this is my first MLP Fanfic I wanted to do one for my cousin cause I know she LOVES MLP, I'm planning on updating my other two fanfics soon I was just busy with this and my homework so I should be able to update both of them till next time!**

**Byiiee3**

**Sigh **_**Ari **_**–HikariRoseUchiha-**


End file.
